


Назад к пройденному

by whatnotness



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ли Анвин не погиб в 1997.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Назад к пройденному

1.

Всё изменилось в один день, неторопливый и долгий, как и все, когда родители уезжали по делам.  
Миссис Фиггинс уснула в своём кресле и немного покачивалась, как если бы слушала музыку, но Эггзи прекрасно знал, что из разбитого плеера на верхней полке доносится могут разве что хрипы. Музыка, которую слушала миссис Фиггинс, была только в её голове, и, наверное, в голове мистера Фиггинса - бывало такое, что он напевал себе под нос.  
Но в этот день мистер Фиггинс ушёл, миссис Фиггинс не обращала на Эггзи ровным счётом никакого внимания, а в комнате не было даже снежного шара, тот остался дома, вместе с игрушками, книжками и рабочим телевизором.  
Эггзи было шесть (он проверил, зажимая пальцы на руках), и сидеть без дела в тёмной, сонной комнате ему нравилось так же, как есть зелёный горошек или засыпать с выключенным светом.  
Он посмотрел на часы - белые, с большими чёрными цифрами и подрагивающей стрелкой, - и досадливо нахмурился. На прогулках папа частенько поглядывал на другие часы, прямо на руке, и всегда точно знал, когда и кто придёт, как если бы именно часы ему об этом рассказывали. Папа не пялился на часы, не считал цифры, а Эггзи старался походить на него во всём, поэтому он отвернулся, поднялся на ноги и даже провёл ладонями по коленям.  
Он не умел разговаривать с часами, но мог выглянуть в окно. Солнце ещё никогда его не подводило.  
Между окном и Эггзи была преграда в виде огромной тумбы, так что сначала пришлось забраться на довольно высокий стул с мягкой подушкой на сидении. Под ногами немного пружинило, раскачивалось, словно Эггзи был на лодке. Он представил, что вокруг бушует шторм, а весь пол заливает огромным количеством воды – его воображаемые волны накрывали длинное платье миссис Фиггинс, она утопала и даже не знала об этом, - и полез дальше.  
За столом обычно работал мистер Фиггинс - пел, ругался или долго что-то склеивал, и когда Эггзи перегнулся, то случайно зацепил ногой стопку белой бумаги. В океан на полу провалились листки, один за другим, утонули так быстро, что и шанса не было спасти.  
Эггзи почти выбрался к окну, когда услышал шум: сквозь грохот мора и шторма доносились голоса. Один из них был знакомым.  
\- Вот тут. Мишель оставляет его у соседки, когда выходит, и это… Это тут.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Подожди. Стой, мне нужна минута. Одна минута, ладно? – Это был папа – и он замолчал, а вместе с ним смолки бушующие волны. Эггзи хотел позвать, сказать что-то, но у него почему-то не вышло; он открыл рот, закрыл и сильно свёл брови, будто вместо со ртом попытался закрыть всё лицо. - Гарри. Что я ему скажу?  
\- Тебе действительно нужен ответ?  
\- Да, чёрт возьми.  
\- Тогда, я полагаю, ты скажешь ему то, что должен сказать.  
На это папа ничего не ответил — от стука в дверь проснулась миссис Фиггинс, и пока она шла к выходу, пока проворачивала замок, Эггзи неподвижно стоял на стуле, и мир под его ногами всё ещё немного раскачивался.  
Стоило щёлкнуть замку, как Эггзи спрыгнул, пробежал, огибая оставшиеся после шторма лужи, и прорвался через не до конца открывшуюся дверь, зацепив плечо.  
Он не знал, что случилось, но как только папа подхватил его на руки, ему почему-то сильно захотелось плакать.  
Может быть потому, что плакал сам папа.

 

2.

Их было пять, его нянь - папа называл их немного иначе, но слово "гувернантка" Эггзи не нравилось. Оно было слишком длинным и неудобным. Оно ничего не означало, мешалось на языке, и, тем более, его няням было все равно, как он их называл - представлялись они именами и фамилиями, но откликались на простой крик, смотрели сверху вниз или склонялись рядом с ним так, чтобы заглядывать прямо в глаза, они учили его разговаривать без ошибок, сидеть с ровной спиной, учили математике и музыке, учили всему на свете, кроме действительно полезных вещей.  
Вроде - как забираться на самое высокое дерево или как поймать птицу, - этому его научил папа; как по монеткам отличать страны и подслушивать обычным стаканом, - этому учил Гарри.  
Нет, няни давали совсем иное, они говорили «нет» чаще, чем любое другое слово, и Эггзи утверждал это с уверенностью того человека, что рассказывал про крокодилов на Энимал Плэнет.  
\- Ты просто не встречал ещё действительно плохих гувернанток, - сказал папа.  
Он стоял у зеркала и поставлял галстук, поэтому разговаривать приходилось с его спиной – плюс в этом был тот, что спине было абсолютно плевать на все те рожицы, что корчил Эггзи.  
\- Мне пришлось учить стихи, - ответил он и сморщил нос. - Терпеть их не могу.  
\- Стихи?  
\- Нянь.  
Папа обернулся.  
Дома он ходил в футболке и простых штанах, на работу носил костюм, но Эггзи уже научился различать эти его костюмы - такой, плотный, с галстуком, кольцом и обувью с мелкими дырками, будто кто-то долго бил по ней булавкой, папа надевал, когда уезжал куда-то надолго.  
Особенные случаи, очень важные поездки, когда Эггзи оставался один на один со всеми нянями, и никто не мог его от этого спасти.  
Он вытянул нижнюю губу и сел ровнее, обхватив себя руками.  
\- Будешь себя плохо вести, - папа сделал шаг и опустился перед ним на колено, - я отдам тебя на воспитание к Гарри.  
Эггзи поднял взгляд.  
\- Как плохо нужно? Я могу сломать телевизор.  
\- О, нет, мелочь. На воспитание к Гарри совсем не значит, что воспитывать будет Гарри. У него есть один друг, и этот друг отлично учит маленьких вредных мальчиков. Он заставляет их спать на полу и забирает у них сладости. А самых непослушных, - это папа сказал так тихо, что пришлось наклониться, - он превращает в собачек. Потому что он - настоящий волшебник.  
В волшебников Эггзи не верил: ему было девять, а не три.  
\- Вы знаете, что делаете только хуже? - донеслось от двери.  
Там стояла Роуз, самая младшая из нянь, она обычно просто гуляла с ним и следила, как бы он не провалился в люк посреди улицы. Это Эггзи тоже немного раздражало - он прекрасно умел смотреть под ноги, никогда не наступал на полосы у плиток, на трещины и любые провалы.  
\- Думаешь?  
\- Во-первых, он обожает этого Гарри, - сказал Роуз. - Во-вторых, стать собакой для девятилетнего мальчика - подарок, а не наказание.  
Словно в подтверждение своих слов она покрутила в руке поводок - было самое выгуливать Джонатана.  
Папа поднялся.  
\- У меня ужасно это выходит.  
\- Все не так плохо, - ободряюще сказал ему Эггзи. - Я почти испугался про сладости.  
Когда папа взлохматил ему волосы, Эггзи послушно промолчал, пусть и терпеть не мог, когда трогали его голову. Просто он знал, что иногда взрослым требовалось такое: погладить, лишний раз обнять, сжать за плечо.  
Эггзи и сам порой хотел вцепился папе в пояс и никуда его не отпускать.  
\- Вернусь через пару дней. Хватит, чтобы выучить монолог Гамлета?  
\- О, нет, - спешно сказала Роуз, - что вы, какой Шекспир в его возрасте, мы учим...  
\- Шучу. Тише. Никакого Гамлета, я понял. Выучите ту песню Симбы из Короля Льва, а?  
Он улыбнулся, оглянулся на Эггзи и подмигнул. Где-то с улицы просигналила машина, и папа махнул на прощанье рукой - дверь за ним громко закрылась, а Джонатан лениво залаял, но почти сразу притих. Проводил, должно быть, папу до самого выхода, а потом обиженно ткнулся мордой в дверь.  
Эггзи прекрасно его понимал.  
\- Слышала, - сказал он Роуз, - мы смотрим Короля Льва. - И, немного подумав, добавил: - А кто такой Гамлет?

Так вышло, что те дни запомнились ему даже слишком хорошо: в них не было ничего особенного, ничего необычного, хотя больше всего на свете Эггзи старался отмечать именно необычное. Красную шапку на голове грязного, заросшего бородой человека, фонарь, который мигал только если подойди к нему прыгая на одной ноге, шар со снегом - он всё время сдвигался к краю стола, будто хотел упасть и разбиться. Все эти маленькие, неприметные со стороны вещи — Эггзи старательно запоминал каждую, чтобы потом взахлёб, перескакивая с одной на другую, выложить все перед Гарри, когда тот придёт. Ему было важно, чтобы их общение было равным — чтобы на все заготовленные Гарри истории, на каждую монетку, у Эггзи был свой ответ, иначе бы, считал он, это было нечестно.  
Гарри всякий раз рассказывал что-то невероятное, Эггзи должен был отвечать ему тем же, но вместо того, чтобы запоминать что-то важное, он словно впечатал себе в голову несколько ленивых, пустых дней.

Папа не пришёл ни через два, ни через три.

Он часто задерживался на работе, бывало, что приезжал через неделю, а у всех нянь были ключи, расписание и стойкое желание закормить Эггзи молоком с печеньем. И на четвёртый день, и на пятый день они приходили так, будто ничего не случилось, ничего не знали и ничего не спрашивали.  
Иногда они казались Эггзи какими-то роботами, а не людьми.  
Из всех его понимал только Джонатан - на пятый день он лёг под порогом и устроил нос на коврике у входной двери. С места его сдвигала необходимость погулять, он не ел, а пил только когда Эггзи приносил миску к самой его морде.  
Джонатан был очень умным псом, пусть по совершенно непонятной причине папа называл его чайкой, а Гарри - «Мистер Левингтон».  
На шестой день Эггзи проснулся посреди ночи и спустился спать к Джонатану - тот, кажется, не возражал, когда он улёгся под боком.  
\- С папой что-то случилось, да? - шёпотом спросил Эггзи. - Нужно его найти.

Когда-то, в одну из первых встреч, Гарри сказал, что работает портным - Эггзи ему не поверил. Во-первых, он не знал, кто такие портные, но звучало совсем не круто, во-вторых, Гарри выглядел как волшебник. В карманах он носил монетки, у него был зонт даже в самый солнечный день, и ещё он время от времени говорил сам с собой - почти как мистер Фиггинс, - но смотрел при этом внимательно, замечал всё на свете, и Эггзи тогда решил, что Гарри просто видит те вещи, которые не видит никто.  
И, пусть сейчас Эггзи был старше, пусть он знал наверняка, что магии не существует, а подарки на Рождество приносит папа, он так же знал, что Гарри точно мог найти любого в мире человека.  
Только для этого нужно было найти самого Гарри.

Роуз отвлеклась всего на минуту, спасибо Джонатану, и Эггзи выскользнул за дверь: было утро, а по утрам мимо дома ездил автобус. На похожем когда-то давно Эггзи уже добирался в город – в те времена, пока папа катался на автобусах, а не на чёрных и пугающих такси.  
Как-то раз на таком автобусе они выбирались и с Роуз – смотреть на важные места и громадные здания.  
По громадным зданиям Эггзи узнал, что приехал в нужное место и, выбежав из двери, потоптался некоторое время на тротуаре.  
Гарри учил его запоминать мелочи, а папа – обращать внимание на то, что может помочь; Кевин Маккалистер научил Эггзи главному: взрослые всегда считают себя умнее.  
Они не любят вопросов, на которые не знают ответов, они не любят навязчивого внимания, но если не спрашивать, они начинают беспокоиться больше нужного, поэтому, когда Эггзи заметил полицейского, то подошёл первый, нахмурился и постарался говорить ровнее, как учила его Мелисса, ещё одна из нянь.  
\- Сэр, - сказал Эггзи. Он стоял посреди улицы, а вокруг было слишком много магазинов, чтобы разобраться одному. - Я, кажется, потерялся.  
Полицейский - ужасно высокий человек с ужасно светлой бородой, - наклонился к нему. Он явно собирался что-то спросить, поэтому Эггзи его опередил:  
\- Мы с отцом были магазине. Я помню много костюмов, тканей и золото. Это где-то здесь на улице, точно вам говорю.  
Наверное, он сказал что-то правильное, потому что полицейский кивнул, оглянулся по сторонам и даже сделал несколько шагов, больших и размашистых, видно, забыв напрочь, что имел дело с кем-то пониже и помедленнее. Эггзи пришлось немного пробежаться, чтобы догнать его, но протянутую ладонь он отверг.  
\- Я видел здесь такой магазин, - поделился полицейский. – Как ты потерялся?  
\- Вышел. Там был щеночек на улице.  
\- И твой отец не заметил?  
\- Знаете для чего ходят в магазины с костюмами? Купить костюм. Знаете, что нужно сделать, чтобы купить костюм? – Эггзи проговорил это медленнее: - Примерять его. Сложно следить за мной из этой. Ну.  
\- Примерочной?  
\- Ага.  
Полицейский замолчал. Наверное, он был странный и его следовало запомнить: эта борода никак не давала Эггзи покоя. Как будто он приклеил к лицу какое-то странное маленькое животное.  
Они затормозили у витрины, и её Эггзи сразу узнал, и её, и название, и знакомую уже дверь – он даже вскочил к ней, перепрыгнув через ступеньку, когда полицейский окликнул:  
\- Эй, ты куда? Дерьмо, малыш, зовут-то тебя как? То есть. Забудь, что ты слышал это слово.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил ему Эггзи. Поднявшись на ступенях, он почти выровнялся в росте и мог теперь не задирать подбородок. - Мы как раз пришли.  
\- Ну так?  
\- Что? Я же забыл, что слышал какое-то слово. - Он немного наклонил голову. - Или мне нужно вспомнить?  
\- Не дури. Если ты потерялся, я должен точно знать, что ты нашёл своего отца. Или как ты поступишь, если он уже вышел?  
\- Сниму на его кредитку самый дорогой номер в отеле и куплю картонную фигурку.  
Дверь за его спиной раскрылась, и Эггзи почувствовал ладонь на плече.  
\- Молодой человек пытается сказать, что посмотрел «Один дома» достаточное количество раз, чтобы найти себе ролевую модель.  
Судя по тому, как непонимающе нахмурился полицейский, слова Гарри сказали ему так же много, как и самому Эггзи.  
\- Вы – его отец?  
\- Гарри Харт. Спасибо, что привели его. И простите, если он повёл себя невежливо, - Гарри чуть сжал ладонь, и Эггзи повёл плечом, - учу его не доверять незнакомцам.  
\- Я не говорю своё имя кому попало. Даже если это полицейские, - добавил Эггзи. - И ещё – я ничего не слышал и ничего не запомнил.  
Полицейский кивнул.  
Он оглянулся на них ещё несколько раз, пока шёл на улице, и Эггзи едва удержался, чтобы не помахать ему вслед. Всё это время они стояли у входа в ателье, но вместо того, чтобы зайти внутрь, Гарри спустился со ступеней и подошёл к чёрной машине.  
Он проделывал это молча: открыл перед Эггзи дверь, закрыл её, сказал что-то водителю и сел рядом на сидение. По его лицу ничего нельзя было понять, таким оно было ровным, но уже то, что Гарри не улыбался, предсказывало беду.  
\- Ты чудовищно перепугал своих гувернанток, - сказал он, когда машина тронулась. – И никого не предупредил. Это было очень безответственно.  
Эггзи против воли поджал губы: это был первый раз, когда Гарри говорил разочарованно.  
\- Мне нужно было тебя найти. Папа ушёл и не возвращается, и Джонатан сидит у порога, няни ничего не знают, никто ничего не знает, и папы нет, а он всегда звонит на третий день, в двенадцать часов, что бы не случилось, а этот раз не позвонил, и мне никто ничего не сказал. – Пришлось стиснуть челюсти, чтобы не было заметно, как сильно дрожат губы. Эггзи шумно вздохнул, часто заморгал, но вскинулся, как только Гарри опустил руку ему на плечо. – Он не попрощался. Почему со мной никто не прощается?  
Это он уже пробормотал в пиджак Гарри, яростно вытирая выступившие слёзы.  
\- Потому что рассчитывают увидеть тебя снова, Эггзи, - сказал Гарри куда-то ему в макушку.

Они доехали до дома в полном молчании – Эггзи остался на пороге, вместе с Джонатаном, пока Гарри объяснял что-то няням. Он собирался оставаться там и дальше, но Гарри подхватил их обоих – Джонатана за загривок, Эггзи под руку, и привёл в комнату; несколько дней именно Гарри учил Эггзи стихам, математике и тому, как правильно раскладывать приборы на обеденном столе.  
Дом пустовал, но это была почти приятная пустота, и папа не позвонил на третий день, но пришёл на девятый, с перевязанной бинтами рукой, глубоким порезом на щеке и с подпалёнными волосами.  
Эггзи не обратил на это никакого внимания - он был слишком занят объятиями. 

 

3.

Ему было двенадцать, когда он впервые влюбился.  
Поздним вечером, после утомительно долгой тренировки, Эггзи едва мог соображать, но всё равно постарался вымучить улыбку – её звали Софи, у неё была самая лучшая в мире собака (после Джонатана, конечно), и ещё она здорово умела стоять на руках.  
Сам Эггзи на руках едва удерживался, всё ещё опирался на стену для подстраховки, так что Софи была лучше любого идеала – с её прямой спиной и бесстрашными движениями.  
Папа стойко выслушивал его восторги и даже ни разу не пожаловался: разве что советовал лучше тренироваться, но это он советовал постоянно. Он всё воспринимал преувеличенно-серьёзно, и когда Эггзи сказал, что хочет заниматься гимнастикой, нашёл какого-то личного тренера – только долгие уговоры Роуз и Эггзи помогли убедить его, что иногда полезно посещать и общие занятия.  
Подумать только, если бы не это – он бы никогда не встретил Софи.  
Уже дома Эггзи закинул рюкзак к дальней стене, быстро переоделся и спустился вниз: в любой другой день он бы разлёгся на постели и мечтал, но сегодня к ним в гости пришёл Гарри, и этого пропускать было нельзя.  
Они с папой сидели в креслах – папа в домашнем, Гарри в своём обычном костюме, закинув ногу на ногу, - и пили какую-то очередную бутылку невероятно дорогой и такой же невероятно невкусной гадости. Эггзи как-то пригубил виски, и хорошо, что рядом оказался стакан с водой, раковина и пакет салфеток.  
Эггзи хотел быть похожим на Гарри: пытался говорить, как он, пытался сидеть, как он, и даже взял себе привычку таскать везде зонтик; но вот пить то же, что и Гарри, Эггзи отказывался напрочь.  
\- Так и сказал?  
\- Ты его знаешь, - ответил Гарри. – Джеймс не упускает даже шанса произвести впечатление.  
\- Позёр.  
Гарри улыбнулся, папа почему-то покачал головой, и они ненадолго замолчали: именно в этот момент заговорил Эггзи.  
\- Гарри, - обратился он, стараясь придерживаться официального тона, - мне нужен совет.  
Прежде, чем продолжить, он дождался кивка.  
\- Как правильно пригласить девушку на свидание?  
\- У меня ты такого не спрашивал, - заметил папа.  
\- Ты ничего не понимаешь в женщинах.  
\- А Гарри, значит, понимает.  
\- Роуз от него без ума.  
\- Ей двадцать пять, - сказал папа. - Она без ума от всех, кто с ней достаточно обходителен.  
Гарри прокашлялся: тем самым странным, вымученным кашлем, которым обычно обозначал своё присутствие. Когда-то одна из гувернанток ставила это в пример, как эталон вежливости, но Эггзи всегда сомневался, что кашель может быть вежливым.  
Иначе где вежливое чихание? Не менее вежливая отрыжка?  
Вежливость – невероятно запутанная штука.  
\- Наша соседка, миссис Нортон, - упрямо продолжил Эггзи. - Хотела бы, чтобы Гарри почаще приходил.  
\- Миссис Нортон заскучала в браке. С тем же успехом она могла бы заглядываться на тебя, будь ты постарше хоть на пару лет.  
\- Во-первых, фу. Во-вторых, Кэт его тоже любит.  
\- Кэт? - уточнил Гарри.  
\- Одноклассница. Наслушалась рассказов. Эггзи, слушай...  
\- Нет. Я говорю: Гарри нравится трём женщинам. Это на три больше, чем у тебя. Так что, - Эггзи перевёл взгляд, - Гарри, как мне ухаживать за Софи?

Свидание с Софи прошло замечательно: они вдоволь наелись мороженного, погуляли по парку и обсудили все новые фильмы, а также то, что никому из них так и не пришло письмо в Хогвартс.  
В конце вечера Софи чмокнула его в щёку, и Эггзи почувствовал такую лёгкость, что решил встать на руки прямо там, в парке.

Хорошо, что он всего лишь ушибся и ничего не сломал.

4.

Хуже всего, по мнению Эггзи, даже не вранье, а намеренное и тщательное сокрытие правды.  
Всё детство его учили осторожности, учили обращать внимание на мелочи и хорошенько их запоминать, и неудивительно, что Эггзи действительно стал замечать, но странно то, что этого не случилось раньше.  
Первые пятнадцать лет своей жизни Эггзи, видимо, был слепым дураком.  
Всё просто и лежало на поверхности: отгулы отца, его новые шрамы, его запреты и ограничения. Вечные оговорки по работе, долгое отсутствие и неизменные костюмы – да, без видимых царапин и заплаток, но порой Эггзи замечал вмятины, чуть реже – следы от огня или тёмные пятна.  
Природу этих пятен он пытался выяснить с необъяснимым упорством, но никак не заставал нужный костюм в шкафу или стирке, будто отец прятал его в тайном отделении. И, что же, можно было признать, что тайные отделения, секретные ходы и все синонимы слова «сокрытое» вполне увязывались в одну линию.  
Отец врал ему.  
Какая неожиданность.

Навязчивая идея обличить его разбивалась о желание услышать правду без всяких подсказок, поэтому Эггзи старался: он честно собирался вести себя умнее, терпеливее, а потом в один день бросил гимнастику, забил на учёбу и перестал спускаться на семейный просмотр кино.  
Многолетняя традиция закончилась в один день, и больше всего в этом оскорбляло то, что отец ничего не сказал. Он даже не спросил, не поднялся, чтобы уточнить – остался в своём кабинете, с замком на ключ и запароленным компьютером.  
Эггзи был взбешён.  
Он ужасно не хотел этого показать.

Прогуливая школу Эггзи часто забирался в кварталы всё глубже и глубже: всю свою жизнь он видел гладкий и вылизанный Вестмистер, изучал Сити, а действительно интересные вещи оказались намного дальше. Первое время он просто садился на автобусы и ехал - так далеко, как они шли, а потом пытался добраться домой другой дорогой.  
Он знал, что со школы звонили – с его элитной школы для элитных детишек не могли не позвонить, - он так же знал, что звонок принял отец, но не услышал от него ничего нового. Была только одна фраза:  
\- Надеюсь, ты с пользой проводишь это свободное время.  
И ничего – никаких замечаний, никаких вопросов, даже подобия интереса.  
Временами Эггзи подумывал сменить замок в свою комнату.

Он был расстроен, разочарован, зол – и ему казалось унизительным все происходящее. Знакомые в школе получали тонну наказаний за малейшие проступки и жаловались на вечный контроль, его знакомые на улице говорили, что срать родители хотели, где они шатаются до поздней ночи, и находить с ними общего больше, чем с одноклассниками было для Эггзи в чём-то даже дико.

Со всей отчаянностью он искал себе хоть какое-то место, и находил только на подоконнике – с сигаретой и заслушанным до дыр альбомом Гориллаз.  
Пепел он бездумно стряхивал вниз, не особенно заботясь о соседях или прохожих, так что звук раскрывшегося зонта выдернул его из полусонного оцепенения: Эггзи проследил за тем, как Гарри стряхнул пепел, закрыл зонт и зашёл в квартиру, и только потом выругался.  
Он ждал, вслушиваясь во все звуки и разговоры, что сейчас начнётся, но Гарри просто поздоровался с отцом, сказал что-то приветливое Джонатану. Не крикнул, конечно, приветствие, потому что не пристало джентльмену кричать, но Эггзи не выглянул, и Гарри с ним не поздоровался.  
Это ничего не значило – в искусстве игнорирования отца было не победить, а Гарри здорово любил выдерживать театральную паузу, и при всём желании Эггзи не мог его в этом упрекнуть.  
У него вообще не получалось упрекать Гарри – возможно, потому что именно Гарри ему не врал, а может, потому что образ волшебника всё ещё не выветрился из его головы, а волшебникам можно было простить многое.  
Они и существовали для того, чтобы обманывать.  
Эггзи старался не ждать, но всё равно не мог сосредоточиться, и когда Гарри наконец зашёл, конечно же, постучавшись, конечно же, спросив разрешения, из головы вылетели все заготовленные оправдания.  
Он стоял посреди комнаты, смотрел в пол, готов был спорить, но Гарри молчал и ничего не высказывал. У него снова было то самое выражение, лишённое всякой эмоции, и непонятно было, он злился, расстраивался или ему было всё равно.  
\- Ты не спустился поздороваться.  
Эггзи украдкой на него глянул.  
\- А ты не сказал отцу.  
\- Не в моих правилах рассказывать чужие секреты.  
\- Ха, - сказал Эггзи. Он вдруг расслабился – опустил плечи, прошёлся назад к кровати и уселся, кивнув Гарри на кресло. - Секреты. Этот дом кишит ими.  
Эмоция всё же проступила: Гарри был недоволен.  
Не расстроен, что уже хорошо, не разочарован, что здорово успокаивало Эггзи, и не зол.  
\- Тут два варианта, - продолжил он, потому что ему хотелось продолжать, - или он ничего не замечает, и тогда у него серьёзные проблемы со зрением, или он всё замечает, но ему плевать. Как думаешь, какой из них лучше?  
\- Возможно, - сказал Гарри, - он просто считает тебя достаточно взрослым, чтобы принимать решения и брать на себя ответственность. А также достаточно взрослым, чтобы уважать твои секреты.  
\- Но недостаточно взрослым, чтобы рассказать, почему в его рубашках бывают пятна крови?  
Он выпалил это, не подумав, и тут же пожалел: никаких доказательств, что это кровь, у Эггзи не было, простая интуиция, детское почти желание быть правым. И, судя по невесёлой улыбке Гарри, это желание было почти исполнено.  
\- А это уже часть взрослой жизни. Всё достаточно просто, Эггзи: если ты решился завести свои секреты, то должен смириться, что они есть и у других.  
\- Ага, - сказал он. – Вот только не я первый начал.  
Отец на это промолчал бы, но Гарри поднялся с кресла и подошёл ближе.  
\- Не приучай себя искать виновных среди других. Не устраивает что-то – действуй. Меняй ситуацию. Совершай ошибки. – Он коротко усмехнулся. – Редкая проблема не решается простым разговором.  
\- И ты пришёл сказать мне это?  
\- Я пришёл попрощаться, - произнёс Гарри. – Мне нужно уехать на некоторое время.  
Эггзи почти сразу поднялся, вытащил руки из карманов, но, не зная, куда их деть, просто сжал перед собой. Все слова застряли на языке, поэтому он промолчал, сглотнул и оглянулся через плечо – пачка всё ещё лежала на подоконнике.  
\- Без тебя будет паршиво, - признался Эггзи. – Постарайся быстрее.  
Гарри кивнул.  
Они не пожали друг другу руки, потому что это было бы как-то глупо, но и не обнялись, потому что Эггзи давно уже вырос из того возраста, когда запросто мог обнимать любого встречного на улице. Только стояли вот так, без дела, и разошлись в стороны: Гарри уезжать, а Эггзи – выкуривать ещё как минимум три сигареты за эту ночь.

С четвёртой он на следующий день спустился вниз и предложил отцу: тот долго, внимательно смотрел перед собой, а потом благодарно кивнул.  
\- Какова вероятность, что Гарри не вернётся? – спросил Эггзи, стряхивая пепел прямо в стакан. 

Пятнадцать лет он был слепым: замечал капли крови на рубашке отца, но слишком поздно заметил такие же на рубашке Гарри.

5.

Полицейский предложил сделку, а Эггзи предложил пойти нахрен – в намного менее вежливых выражениях, чем его учили всю жизнь. Кокни у него всё ещё был неважный, но нельзя сказать, что Эггзи не старался – от тщательно кривил рот, выговаривая звуки, и, может, вся его проблема и была в тщательности, но долгие годы гувернанток, личных учителей и частных школ не выветривались из головы за полгода.  
Впрочем, он был к себе слишком строг: полицейский разорвал сделку прямо у него на глазах и посоветовал попрощаться с мамой. Только за это Эггзи послал бы его нахрен ещё раз, но вот говорить со стенами было чуть ниже его достоинства; последние слова должны были запоминаться.  
Кричать в стену – жалко, говорить с раздутой ухмылкой – чуть менее жалко.  
Врезаться в полицейскую машину в упор, чтобы спасти своих новых дружков – вот уже признак крутого парня.  
Не то, чтобы Эггзи стремился стать крутым парнем, но в Камден задавал свои приоритеты. 

В комнате его оставили одного, и Эггзи посмотрел на телефонную трубку так, будто та должна была зазвонить сама собой – несколько мгновений он даже перебывал в уверенности, что так и случится, а после тряхнул головой и уставился на зеркало.  
Над бровью всё ещё был кровоподтёк, а глаз понемногу заплывал – те парни из Чёрного Принца попытались доказать что-то на своём языке, а Эггзи был недостаточно ловок, за что и поплатился. С другой стороны, кроме подбитого глаза и ссадин на костяшках, он отделался всего лишь лёгким головокружением (которое списывал больше на аварию, чем на что-то другое), а парни – кажется, одного из них звали Ротвейлер, - обзавелись проблемами гораздо хуже.  
В бардачке машины Эггзи нашёл травку. 

Телефон всё ещё молчал, полицейский не приходил, а в пустое и тесное помещение наверняка должно было вызывать клаустрофобию – страдай Эггзи подобной фигнёй, - а вызывало только невероятную скуку.  
Всё должно было пройти не совсем так. 

Должно быть, он так и уснул, низко опустив голову, сложив руки на груди, потому что стоило распахнуться двери, он едва не упал с кресла, пошатнулся и ухватился за край стола. На пороге был Гарри – в костюме и при очках, - и вместо того, чтобы махнуть рукой к выходу, он прикрыл дверь и сел напротив.  
Господи, подумал вдруг Эггзи, ему было восемнадцать лет, а присутствие Гарри всё равно действовало, как в детстве – хотелось выровнять спину, поправить воротник и сделать так, чтобы Гарри улыбнулся.  
Вместо этого Эггзи откинулся на спинку стула, развёл ноги чуть шире и вскинул подбородок, и всё это потребовало изрядных усилий, но вряд ли Гарри бы их оценил.  
\- А круто, - сказал Эггзи. – Я ждал, что ты просто позвонишь и меня отпустят. Но такое – блеск. Кем ты представился?  
Гарри промолчал.  
\- У меня есть теории, - продолжил Эггзи. – Моим отцом – в детстве это работало. Следователем. Кем-то из МИ-6, со специальным расследованием. Расследование терроризма, да? Что-то из этого. Угадал? Можешь моргнуть, если впадлу кивать.  
Нет, его кокни точно был ужасным – Гарри даже на мгновение не скривился.  
\- Что ты, позволь спросить, сейчас делаешь?  
\- Нарываюсь.  
\- Что же, - заметил Гарри, - я могу оценить свою старательность.  
Эггзи шумно фыркнул и сцепил руки перед собой – он ждал продолжения.  
\- Все эти драки, наркотики, аварии, чтобы добиться чего? Это ниже твоих способностей, Эггзи.  
\- Предлагаешь сразу начать с бомб? Не. Я думал, сначала мелкая преступность, а потом уже по-крупному?  
Он заметил, как немного, самую малость у Гарри дёрнулось плечо, и не удержался от усмешки. После долгой ночи в отделении он изрядно устал, во рту разливалась неприятная горечь, а перед глазами темнело кругами – похоже, головой Эггзи ударился чуть сильнее, чем думал раньше.  
И, несмотря на всё это, разговор с Гарри выматывал сильнее, чем полная ночь приключений.  
Самым паршивым было то, что Эггзи сам не мог решить, чего хочет добиться.  
\- Почему пришёл ты? – спросил он. – Или Ли на задании?  
\- Информация засекречена.  
\- Ну конечно. Где сейчас? Снова Африка? Или нет, стоп, - Эггзи нахмурился, - сейчас выборы в Иране. Значит, где-то там. Будет что-то серьёзное?  
В этот раз Гарри не скрываясь вздохнул – все черты лица будто разом обострились, - и устало как-то прикрыл глаза.  
\- Угадал, - сказал Эггзи. – Не переживай. Когда я пытался последний раз взломать его лэптоп, мне выдало комикс о волшебнике, который превращает мальчика в собачку. Тонкий намёк. Высший класс. Хакерство – явно не моё.  
Когда он последний раз пытался взломать лэптоп Ли – полгода назад, даже больше, ещё до совершеннолетия, - его замкнуло в комнате, как какого-то мелкого преступника. Пришлось выбираться через окно, и это, он не сомневался, было какой-то своеобразной тренировкой, но все эти тренировки, все тайны уже сидели поперёк горла. В тот же день Эггзи собрал вещи и ушёл – не особенно задумываясь, куда направится.  
Он думал забросить, порвать все контакты и здорово надраться, но сделать смог только последнее. И, пусть он поселился в Камдене, пусть упрямо врастал в жизнь квартала, это было не более чем дурной попыткой – он всё так же ходил в колледж. Ему не хватило яиц сделать последний шаг.  
Иногда он ненавидел себя за это.  
\- Пойдём, - сказал наконец Гарри. – Я подвезу тебя.  
\- К Ли я не поеду, - предупредил Эггзи. – А если подбросишь до дома, то решат, что ты меня снял.  
Наверное, в этот раз он переборщил – Гарри сжал губы сильнее и поднялся, не говоря ни слова. 

Из участка они выходили в таком же молчании, только в самом конце, перед такси, Эггзи испытал что-то вроде ностальгии и оглянулся на Гарри. Тот положил руку ему на плечо и немного сжал.  
\- Он скучает.  
\- А из тебя хреновый посол доброй воли.  
\- Подвозить?  
\- Не. – Эггзи мотнул головой. – Доберусь сам.  
Гарри кивнул.  
Было ещё раннее утро, из участка выходили изрядно потрёпанные люди – те, кто нарывался достаточно, чтобы найти ночлег в камере, те, кто переработал всю ночь, и разницы между ними было немного. Одна из выходящих девушек подмигнула Эггзи – они сидели в смежных камерах.  
\- Я всё пытался понять на кого вы работаете, - сказал Эггзи. – Вам хватило сколько, шести часов, чтобы найти меня по поддельным документам в одном из полицейских участков. Должно быть, крутая организация.  
\- Эггзи.  
\- Информация засекречена. Да. Я в курсе.  
Они стояли рядом – Эггзи спиной к двери, Гарри – глядя перед собой.  
\- Слушай. Передай Ли, что его забота много для меня значит, правда, - Эггзи вскинул ладонь, - без шуток. Но пусть обойдётся уже без жучков, ага? Последний я прицепил к торчку. Так что пусть не удивляется, что мой сигнал доносится из какого-то притона.  
Гарри посмотрел на него – в глазах проступило какое-то веселье.  
\- Был рад тебя видеть, Гарри.  
\- В следующий раз я не приду.  
\- В следующий раз, - Эггзи шутливо отсалютовал, - я не попадусь. Крупные преступления, помнишь?  
Он отвернулся, усмехаясь, потому что поймал точно такую же усмешку Гарри. 

Его жизнь была самым дрянным шпионским романом, но хоть что-то в ней было стабильным – маленький, тёмный жучок, который он отковырял с плеча, резко выделялся на ладони. 

 

6\. 

Самое странное при возвращении – его не встретил собачий лай.  
Джонатана не было у порога, не было на его любимом месте под раковиной; в гостиной на диване тоже пустовало, и Эггзи остро понял, что пропустил момент.  
Его не было слишком долго.  
Пока Ли спускался по лестнице, а Эггзи лишь растерянно махнул ему ладонью; он скинул с плеча рюкзак с вещами и думал уже пройти на кухню – закинуться, если не кофе, то чем-то покрепче, - но не успел. Ли сгрёб его в крепкие, сильные объятия, и не отпускал до тех пор, пока Эггзи не сжал в ответ.  
Они были приблизительно одного роста – Эггзи чуть ниже, но крепче; у них были похожие причёски, но разница в десятки лет, а ещё – масса потерянного времени.  
\- Надеюсь, - сказал Эггзи, - причина серьёзная. Из-за тебя я бросил флот.  
\- Я скучал.  
\- Великолепно.  
Ли потянул руку, словно хотел потрепать по голове, но замер под пристальным взглядом.  
\- Забываю, что ты уже взрослый, мелочь.  
\- Я дофига взрослый. Дофига голоден. И ещё дофига устал.  
\- И потерял всё своё детское очарование.  
Пусть это и было насмешкой, Эггзи двинул его локтем в бок.  
Он знал, что Ли оттягивает какой-то разговор и был достаточно смышлёным, чтобы понять – какой именно. И мог потерпеть все эти бессмысленные диалоги, ну, ещё ближайшие полчаса.  
Они вышли на кухню и, пока Ли справлялся с плитой, Эггзи стал рассматривать фотографии на стене – на каждой был он сам. На одной, в средине, они были втроём – и мама сейчас казалась Эггзи совсем немного старше его самого, чувство было странным и почти тревожным.  
Он отвернулся.  
\- Кингсмен, - сказал Ли. – Место, где я работаю. Так оно называется. 

Сверхсекретная организация, которая занимается всем, до чего у неё дотянутся руки: что-то такое Эггзи себе и представлял. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы придумать всё, вплоть до Людей в чёрном, так что современные рыцари показались ему чем-то ожидаемым, предсказуемым, чем-то, до чего он давно должен был дойти сам.  
Разговор проходил долго, но в какой-то момент Ли вскинулся, глянул на часы и поторопил: он рассказал главное, но они здорово опаздывали, а такая привычка  
водилась только за Гарри.  
\- А Гарри?  
\- Галахад.  
\- Ты всё ещё не сотрёшь мне память за то, что я всё это узнал?  
\- А ты собираешься поделиться с кем-то?  
Эггзи насмешливо фыркнул, и Ли только хлопнул его по плечу.  
\- Я не сотру тебе память. И, если ты сможешь пойти испытания, то никаких больше секретов. 

И ему хотелось сказать, что это ничего не изменит – не исправит много лет молчания, не искупит всех недомолвок, что один день правды – не повод праздновать воссоединение семьи, - но вместо этого Эггзи присвистнул.  
Они спускались вниз по довольно глубокому лифту – и, чёрт, его отец был супершпионом.  
Может, на это стоило сделать скидку. 

Среди тренировок, учёбы, среди всего, что придумывал Мерлин на их головы ( _Мерлин_ , как многое это объясняло), Эггзи едва находил время подумать лишний раз – но оно ему и не нужно было.  
Он чувствовал себя настолько на своём месте, что иногда это казалось затянувшимся сном – вскоре он поднимется в кровати, в Камдене, в одиночестве и с гудящей от перепоя головой.  
Он не просыпался. Это было великолепно. 

 

0\. 

Всё изменилось в один день, напряжённый и слишком уж долгий – как и все, когда Мерлин придумывал им изощрённые способы самоубийства.  
Фантазии Мерлина мог позавидовать весь флот.  
Он задержал его на мгновение после всей этой неразберихи с парашютами и сказал:  
\- Гарри пришёл в себя.  
Эггзи сорвался с места сразу же. 

Всю жизнь он видел Гарри идеально собранным, идеально готовым ко всему, а последние месяцы вынужденно смотрел, как он лежит на больничной койке, и это выбивало почву из-под ног. 

В детстве - почти волшебник, достающий монетки из ниоткуда, с волшебным же зонтом, чуть постарше - человек, который знал всё, и ещё немного больше, чем всё, Гарри был и самым честным, и самым лживым.  
В двадцать с лишним лет, после долгой разлуки, Эггзи видел взрослого, умного, интересного человека, который восхищал его, которому он был благодарен, который всегда так тонко улыбался и был так раздражающе хорош – и впервые они могли поговорить на равных. 

\- Я подумал, - сказал Эггзи, как только зашёл в палату, - что не попрощался. Ну, когда ушёл на флот.  
Гарри смотрел на него через отражение в зеркале.  
\- А ты не попрощался, когда решил впасть в кому. И, Гарри, между нами, но кома? Это ужасно. Хуже только амнезия. – Эггзи указал ДжейБи сесть и сам подошёл поближе. – Возвращаясь к теме. Мы задолжали друг другу целую кучу прощаний, как думаешь?  
\- Думаю, что ты будешь Ланселотом со самыми скверными манерами. Перед тем, как прощаться, нужно поздороваться.  
\- Я просто немного подзабыл. Сначала Камден, потом флот. – За годы тренировок его кокни стал почти родным. - Дурная компания. Обучения как не бывало.  
\- Ну что ж, - сказал Гарри, - у нас будет достаточно времени, чтобы я тебе всё напомнил.  
Эггзи широко улыбнулся.  
\- Да, Гарри.


End file.
